whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
1990 (WOD)
Events * Late Winter: Baba Yaga awakens in Russia , and begins to manipulate her pawns into position for a conflict with the local Brujah council. *Late Winter: Pentex attempts to establish a new base, in the form of a “rainforest preservation research center” called Green River Awareness. The Swift Claw pack destroys the surrounding jungle area and makes it look like Pentex did it. The pack is tried before Golgol Fangs First and found guilty of conspiring with the Wyrm, but the charge is dismissed and renown is rewarded instead when Pentex is blamed, banned from the area, and investigated by the Brazilian government, turning the tide of the war. * More city mothers and city fathers, spirits which personify cities, appear than ever before. * The spring issue of Paradigma includes an article entitled "Blueprints for an Envirosuit" by Doctor Van Baas and Dr. Alexis Hastings , and its autumn issue includes an article by Scientist Latch denouncing the majority of the Sons of Ether for petty bickering rather than building proper theories and presenting a unified front. * The Prince of Birmingham pledges to exterminate the Lupines of North Alabama, a decision which leads to her destruction. She's replaced as prince by former Malkavian Primogen Alexander Silverson. * New Horizons Youth Center's founding is dropped from the state budget as a "low priority" expense. * Lynne Stanhope becomes a Journeyman at the Arcanum's London Chapter House. * Helga Sørensen begins course work at the University of Oslo (Oslo, Norway). * The International Conference of Progenitor Scientists is held. At the Conference, a PI from Dynamic Neogenics Amalgamated reveals that several werewolves have been captured and examined by his organization. * Hermetic Mark Hallward Gillan discovers the body of a 10-year-old girl lying in pieces on a dump in Cape Town. It's the first piece of evidence exposing the corruption of House Helekar. * Vietnam begins an attempt to improve its relations with the United States of America and liberalize its economy. * CFS Vigilant, a Distant Early Warning station, is partially decommissioned. * The 1990 census marks Henderson, Nevada as America's fastest-growing city. * Mobster "Whitey" Bulger is put in jail. * Ronald N. Harris' studies bring him to the attention of the Sons of Ether. * The couple who founded the First Church of the Unidentified Flying Object die, leaving Leland Chin to take over. * In Chicago, the Toreador Methuselah Helena wakes from torpor. January * January 4: Andrew Greene writes about his "vacation." Stress, paranoia, lying to his parents. He hung up rudely on Mary Beth, but felt bad about it afterwards. They came back to find that Chain was hanging around their class, ostensibly for "extracurricular studies," but truthfully as a show of force to dissuade them from even thinking about leaving the Technocracy. * January 6: Mary Beth presents part of her extra-credit paper on the Traditions, specifically regarding the Akashic Brotherhood. Chain makes a presentation entitled "Pharmacopeist enemies and Progenitor threats," covering the Celestial Chorus. * January 9: Mary Beth presents part of her extra-credit paper on the Traditions, specifically regarding the Cult of Ecstasy and the Order of Hermes. Likewise, Andrew Greene presents part of his paper, covering the Euthanatos. Chain continues his presentation entitled "Pharmacopeist enemies and Progenitor threats," covering the Dreamspeakers. * January 10: Chain continues his presentation entitled "Pharmacopeist enemies and Progenitor threats," covering the Sons of Ether. * January 11: Dr. Reid's textbook, The Progenitors versus the Traditions: an Age-Old Battle, is quoted regarding the Verbena. * January 13: Mary Beth asks Dr. Reid about the Virtual Adepts. Reid turns red and begins yelling about the "traitorous scoundrels." Andrew Greene decides he's made his bed with the Progenitors, so he'd best make himself comfortable. * January 18: Dr. Reid begins discussing supernatural entities. He covers vampires, werewolves, mummies, faeries, and ghosts. * January 28: Andrew Greene is worried about living in a fantasy which is only too real. He wonders if he is going insane. February * February 2: Chain continues his presentation entitled "Pharmacopeist enemies and Progenitor threats," covering the Marauders and the Nephandi. * February 9: In his final journal entry, Andrew Greene, when describing the Marauders, Nephandi, and Traditions as "madness, destruction and ignorance," also describes the Progenitors. He says he once thought he wanted all the knowledge he could get, but is now aware of the folly of that action. Dr. Reid wants him to come up to his lab in Washington for a "final revelation." Greene isn't sure how he'll react, but knows he has to go. * February 14: Warden Degenhardt writes in his journal that he's finally destroyed the vampires who Embraced him, and thus avenged the murders of his family. He and Dr. Hadrian will remain at Ashcroft Penitentiary and use the inmates for research and sustenance. April * April 15: Lars Mjolnir of the Order of Hermes presents a memo on the Virtual Adepts using historical letters, memos and correspondences showing the Adepts to be masters of manipulation and that they are not to be trusted. June * The Excalibur Hotel and Casio opens its doors in Las Vegas. References Category:World of Darkness timeline